


Bluepulse one shots

by kittyspring



Category: Bluepulse - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime looked down at the foot of his locker where he keeps all his snacks. The bottom was empty all his snacks were gone except for his peanut crunchy bars. He glared at the uneaten bars with a hum of annoyance. He slammed his locker door shut turning to the stairs of the cave. 

"Bart" he growled walking towards the stairs.

Bart sat on the red couch in the mountains living area. He ate from a green bowl of popcorn he had on his lap. He stared up at the black and white movie playing on the big screen chewing slowly obviasely board with the movie.

"Bart" he heard his Hispanic friend call to him angerly. He grabbed the remote pausing the movie then setting the popcorn on the table. 

"Hey her-man-oh" he smiled at Jaime who stood beside him. 

"Don't hermano me you ate all my snacks again and I know it was you because all my peanut stuff is still uneaten" he put his hands on his hips like a mother scolding her child. Bart stood up his smile disappearing and replaced by a scowl. 

"I didn't eat your snacks excusing me just because I have a peanut allergy-" 

"Or the fact that you have phased through my locker and taken my snacks on more then one occasion" Jaime interrupted his hands still on his hips as he looked down at Bart. Bart stepped closer glaring harder at Jaime. 

"I didn't eat your snacks" he repeated. 

"Who else would" Jaime asked in disbelief. 

"I don't know maybe the other people who like your snacks like B.B, or Tim" he moved his hands from his left to his right as he mentioned names. 

"There was no sign of forced entry to my locker so who do I know that can phase through walls oh ya that's you" he pointed at Bart.

"I didn't eat your snacks" Bart said again louder then before. They glared at each-other for an intense moment before the lights went out making them both jump slightly. the tension in their body's left as they straightened up looking around the now dark room. 

"What happened" Bart asked. 

"Must be a black out... but just because it's dark doesn't mean your off the hook" he glared back at Bart even though he could hardly see the smaller. 

"Oh my reach I did not eat your stupid snacks" he rolled his eyes. Bart glared at Jaime clinching his teeth. He looked over at the area behind the couch Noticing a dark figure. He jumped when he saw something small and dark run out of view as quickly as it entered. Bart jumped getting closer to Jaime. Jaime blushed but tried to keep his anger. 

"What was that" Bart asked looking at the last place he saw the dark figure. 

"What was what" Jaime asked bitterly. He looked at the arm rest of the couch where Bart was staring. His unamused, blushing face soon turned to a terrified one when he saw a dark figure poking it's head out from behind the arm. 

"What-" he said shocked. The figure moved fast causing them both to shrike and latch on to each-other. It screeched showing it's worm like body. The boys thought it had darted for them, holding on to one another for dear life before realising the creature was now in the popcorn bowl devouring the contents. The two let go of each-other darting over the couch and stumbling to run out of the room. They ran into the hall darting into the closest open door and closing right after entering. 

"What the hell was that" Jaime asked breathing heavily. 

"That's what I want to know it looked like a giant worm" Bart replied holding on to the door. His face turned from fear to realization. 

"Hey I think that thing ate your snacks" he looked up at Jaime. He looked at his side glaring down at the speedster. 

"Ya right" he said moving away from the door. He walked over to one of the shelfs cautiously not wanting to stub his toes or trip on anything. 

"What are you looking for" Bart asked his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. 

"A flash light and maybe something to trap that thing with then we can get back to are argument" Bart huffed at Jaime's words. He didn't want to fight with his best friend and he hated how Jaime didn't believe him it's not like he lies about unimportant things. 

Jaime walked over to the door holding out a small metal bared cage. Bart took the cage as Jaime turned on the flash light. The light was pointed right at Bart who squinted at the bright light groaning. 

"Wow" Jaime mumbled blushing. 

"What" Bart asked shielding his eyes With his hand.

"What-nothing" he lowered the light to Bart's torso. 

"Ok lets go" he told opening the door. He peeked his head out looking up and down the hall Moving the flashlight back and forth. There was no sign of anybody in the dark hall. When he was sure the worm wasn't in the hall he cautiously stepped into the hall motioning Bart to fallow. Bart stayed close behind Jaime scanning what he could see of the path ahead of them. They turned to walk into the the living room only for the worm creature to jump at them again. They both screamed at the creature. Bart bent his knees crouching down and throwing his arms over his head. Jaime throw his arms in front of him to block the attack. The worm jumped in-between them scurrying down the hall with a screech. The two looked down the hall shaking in fear and breathing rapidly. 

"Ok so this way" Jaime said in a shaky tone walking slowly. Bart fallowed looking all around the hall scared it might jump out at them again. He thought he saw something on the wall and grabbed the back of Jaimes sweater. Jaime stopped making Bart bump into him. He turned and pointed the flash light at Bart's torso. Bart quickly let go of jaimes sweater blushing at the action.

"Are you ok" he asked. Bart jumping at the kind words. 

"Ya" he gave a wiry smile. Jaime gave a small smile then turned back around starting to walk again. Bart breathed out a breath he didn't know he held. He walked beside Jaime feeling safer knowing he was there. The dark hall seemed to go on for ever to Bart like it was never ending. He started to laugh after a while of silence causing Jaime to looked at him curiously.

"Its like a horror movie, alien life form comes to earth and infects the human race with a brain washing virus and two people are left to save the world, one comes up with an antidote for the virus before getting infected himself leaving the last guy to save humanity" he giggled at the idea. Jaime chuckled with a raised brow. 

"You've been watching way to many horror movies hermano" they laughed in realife more then humor. 

"But ok say there is a virus and we're the only two left who's the one that makes the antidote and who's the one that saves the earth" Jaime asked amused by the unlikely situation. Bart thought for a moment bringing his hand to his chin.

"Hmm well no offence to you but I come from a long line of scientist and I am pretty handy in a tech lab so I guess I'd be the antidote builder making you the man to save humanity" Bart looked at him with a wide smile shooting him a gun sign. 

"Think your up for the challenge" he teased. Jaime laughed mainly out of relief for the tension to be gone. The two walked in a comfortable silence mostly forgetting what they were looking for. Bart walked a little ahead of Jaime being sure not to stand in the way of the light. Finally the two reached the end of the hall turning the corner they were met with a bright light scaring them both. They screamed dropping the item in there hands. Bart jumped into Jaime's arms clinging tightly to his shoulders as he screamed. There was another pair of screams as another flash light was dropped. Realization settled in after the small moment of fear. The four sighed knowing all who was there from the screams. One of the pair picked up their flash light shining it under both their chins showing it was Tim and B.B. Jaime and Barts shoulders fell in relief. Tim shined the light on them watching as Jaime noticed Bart was in his arms. He blushed looking at the speedster that clung to him for dear life. Bart looked up at him giggling nervously. Jaime sighed again closing his eyes and furrowed his brows. He slowly lowered his arms letting Bart step on the ground and distance himself from the Hispanic.

"Im glad we're not the only ones here Tim scared me by agreeing with the alien horror movie cliché" Garth glared at Tim With a hand on his chest. Bart giggled because the conversation was different on his end. Jaime picked up his flash light.

"Did you guys see the creature" Jaime asked. 

"Ya it ate my chocolate bar" Garth said annoyed crossing his arms.

"And yet strangely it wouldn't eat my oh henry" Tim said placing a hand under his chin trying to think. 

"Oh Henry's have nuts in them" Bart added looking at Jaime who glared at him. 

"Seriously your still blaming it" he said bitterly. 

"Nuts" Tim repeated loudly. B.B looked at Bart holding back a smile, Bart did the same both fighting the urge to say 'Dees nuts'. 

"The creature must be allergic to nuts Bart do you have your epipen" Tim asked suddenly holding out his hand to the brunette. Jaime looked shocked by the question but he guess it wasn't that strange for Bart to be caring an epipen. Bart reluctantly reached into one of the pockets in his brown shorts pulling out his epipen and handing it to Tim. 

"I have an idea" he looked at B.B.

"Give me your Reese's" he held out his hand. Bart took a step back when the Reese's was revealed. 

"What's your plan" Jaime asked stepping in front of Bart as if to protect him from the treat.

"Remember that time Bart got so fed up with his allergy and he devoured a Reese's I am gonna do the same with the worm" Tim smiled happy with his plan.

"Or we could do something less risky to the worm and me, and put a peanut free treat in the cage here" he tapped the cage on the floor with his foot.

"And when he goes inside we close the hatch" Tims smile fell knowing Bart's plan was more likely to be successful then his own. 

"Fine" he said a little bitter.

*****

The four hid behind a giant block of unused metal in the mountains parking lot. The four peeked over it standing on their knees Watching the cage In the dark. Tim held a rope that was connected to the door of the cage that sat in the middle of the metal room. They waited patiently in the dark for the creature to show up. After awhile of waiting Bart started getting board, he rested his head on his hands that layed on the metal block. He made a small noise of boardom getting a small glare from Tim.

"Hey ese did you remember to put the snack in the cage" Jaime asked Garth looking passed Bart and Tim. The other two looked at him wanting to know the answer. Garths eyes widend and he smacked his forehead. 

"No" he responded the three groaned. Garth stood up walking out from behind the block. He dragged his feet as he walked to the cage angry with himself. He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. 

"Wow he's like a snack machine" Bart whispered to himself. Jaime looked down at him unamused. 

"Vending machine. Hey maybe you can eat his snacks instead" he glared down at him. Bart whipped his head to Jaime giving a pouting glare making Jaime blush slightly.

"For the last time I didn't eat your stupid snacks" Bart whispered angerly. 

"like I'd believe that" Jaime whispered back. 

"Will you two finish your playful banter some other time" Tim whispered to them annoyed by the noise. 

"Its not playful banter" Jaime argued. 

"Only married couples do that do we look married yet to you" Bart also argued Speed talking a bit. 

"Exactly wait what" Jaime asked looking from Tim to Bart. Bart blushed looking at him confused by his own words.

"What" his voice cracked.

"What did you say" Jaime asked unsure of what he heard. They were interrupted by Garth screaming. The two looked forward seeing Garth flailing about with the creature on his face. The three ran out from behind the block rushing towards Garth. 

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" he yelled scared for his life.

"Bart grab the worm and pull it off I'll hold him still, Jaime assist Bart if he can't get it off" Tim shouted orders. The two nodded. Tim grabbed Garth holding him steady. 

"Stop squirming your gonna make this difficult" Tim told. Garth stood as still ask he could while still flailing about. Bart grabbed the worm with both hands. He pulled as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. He grunted as his feet slid he looked at Jaime with annoyance on his face asking for help with his eyes. Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart's torso lifting him up and pulling. Bart pulled again as Garth screamed. He put his feet on Garths chest to push himself back making Garth yell in pain. Tim struggled to pull Garth the opposite way. 

"Silky" a deep voice called the lights were turned on and the worm detached itself from Garth's face. The two pairs fell back onto the ground from the force letting out suprised sounds. Jaime and Tim groaned From their place on the ground. Garth rubbed his face happy to feel fur still on his face. Bart groand lifting up his head to look on his torso. He shreeked when he saw the mouth of the worm screaming at him. 

"Silky" the voice called in a scolding tone. The worm inched off Bart over to the voice. He breathed heavely in fear.

"Hermano can you move" Jaime said pain clear in his throat. Bart blushed realising he was laying on top of Jaime. He quickly got off sitting on the opposite side of Jaime from where the worm went. Jaime sat up using his arms to keep him up. He breathed in hard as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Garth sat up his green face now red from the worms suction. Tim sat up beside him. The three looked at his face and slowly started laughing. Garth looked unamused by their laughter. Tim held his stomach holding on to Garths shoulder while Jaime crossed his legs and Bart sat on his. 

"Where'd the worm go" Garth asked annoyed by their laughter. There laughter died down as they looking around. 

"Over there" Bart said pointing over to the entrance Of the room. The three looked over surprised to see conner crouched down picking up the worm. He stood up scratching the things belly. 

"Who's been a bad larva you have ya you" He smiled down at the huge bug Chuckling at the cute noise. He looked over at the confused four sitting in the middle of the room. 

"Sorry for the trouble my friend starfire wanted me to babysit her pet but I lost him in the locker room, He really likes junk food" he smiled at the bug turning to leave. Bart held out his arms towards conner looking at Jaime as if saying 'there's your proof I didn't do it'. Jaime rolled his eyes saying 'that proofs nothing' . Bart groaned letting his arms fall to his lap

"What's going on" Garth asked. 

"Marriage banter" Tim told him. 

"No" they both responded glaring at Tim. 

"Jaime thinks I ate his snacks because all but his peanut bars are gone and there's no evidence of forced entry" Bart explained angerly. 

"Did you" Garth asked raising a brow.

"No" he shouted.

"Ok I believe you" Garth stood up dusting his shorts off. Bart was surprised at how easy it was to convince Garth of his innocences. 

"Let's go look at the locker again" He said holding out a hand to Bart. 

The four walked down the stairs to the locker room. They stopped in front of Jaime's locker. Tim went to open the locker. 

"It's locked" Jaime said. Regardless Tim grabbed the door knob and opened the locker. Jaime looked surprised by that he was sure it was locked. 

"Your locks broken looks like someone melted the click most likely the worm has acid spit" he said looking at the lock. Jaime looked from his locker to Bart who had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. Jaime gave an apologetic look feeling guilty for how he was behaving.

"tch" Bart made a noise of anger before walking off. He really hated fighting with Jaime and he hated how mad he'd get when Jaime was against him. 

Jaime watched Bart walk up the stairs with his arms crossed and a scowl placed on his face. 

"You should apologize" Garth said with his arms crossed leaning towards Tim.

"I know" Jaime sighed. He walked away from the two heading to the stairs. 

Bart ran into the living room his paused movie now visable on the screen. He grabbed the remote putting his thumb on the play button. He looked down at the empty green bowl Sitting on the table. He remembered when he and Jaime got so scared they latched on to each other. He smiled blushing at the memorie. He looked at the TV his smile falling as he took a seat on the couch. On the screen it showed a woman crouched down a bit screaming with a wide mouth. 

"Ah hey" Jaime said nervously walking up to the couch. He stood behind it by Bart. Bart looked at him. 

"Hey" he responded not even trying to give a fake smile. Jaime put his hand on the couch jumping over it and sitting down beside Bart. 

"Sorry about earlier I should have believed you" Bart shrugged at his words.

"It's fine" he said looking at the screen. He pressed play not really wanting to talk about it. The movie started playing the loud screams of the female filled the room along with the screaming of a poorly made alien. The camera kept flipping between the two. Bart paused the movie again. 

"You know I think I've had my fill of screaming and horror do you wanna watch a comedy" he asked turning to Jaime. Jaime looked taken back by the question before smiling glad that Bart wasn't mad. 

"Sure" he said sitting closer. Bart switched the channels turning on a comedy action. Five minutes into the movie Jaime stretched his arms over the couch sliding a bit and relaxing. Bart brought his feet up to the couch sitting on his bent legs a bit. The two weren't really paying attention to the movie as the nights events played in their heads.


	2. Peanuts

(Based off something I read on tumble) 

Jaime, Tim, Garth, Tye, and Bart sat at a grey round table in a small cafe. The local candy store in star city was having a huge sale so the five of them decided to take advantage of the sale. they laughed and started trading candy. 

"Hey anybody want my oh henry" Bart asked. 

"Dude those are so good don't give them away" Tye told him. Tim took the oh henry that was stretched out to anybody. 

"Anybody want my Carmel Taffy" Jaime asked. Bart perked up catching Jaime's attention. He chuckled amused by the boy. He gave him four Carmel Taffy. 

"here" Tye trough Bart a Reese's cup.

"Oh those things are amazing there so tasty" Garth said with a smile. 

"the perfect combination of chocolate and peanut butter" Jaime looked at him. Bart blushed at the wide smile. 

"uh" He said.

"Oh he's allergic to peanuts" Tim said looking down at his pile that held mostly Bart's peanut contents. 

"Oh" the three said in a sad tone. Tye cleared his throat. 

"Um here you can have my milk duds I don't really like them" he said passing them over to Bart. Garth looked through his bag pulling out a coffee crisp. 

"Here coffee crisp it's...ok" Garth lied coffee crisp was his favourite candy. 

"Dude, it's fine keep your coffee crisp Im ok with not ever eating peanut butter or knowing how it tastes...ever" he fiddled with the Reese's in his hands. The three weren't convinced that Bart was ok with out tasting peanut butter. Tim passed him a fun dip and some lollipops. Bart sat there staring at the Reese's in his hands while the others traded candy. Jaime noticed the strange silence from the boy. He turned to Bart who seemed to be in a staring contest with the wrapped up candy. 

"Bart you ok" He asked concerned about the unusual behaviour. 

"I have to" he mumbled. 

"What" Jaime asked. Bart quickly opened the wrapping taking the Reese's into his hand. 

"I have to know how it tastes" he shoved the whole thing in his mouth making everyone jump out of their seats. 

"Ohmygod dude" Garth said. Bart sat there after swallowing his face started turning red. 

"I need to go to the hospital" he said looking at Tim who was still sitting down. He sighed getting up and calling an ambulance.


	3. Roller blades

Bart stood in the metal parking lot of the cave with bright red roller blades on his feet. He shook and wobbled trying to stay standing. His arms were stretched out as he flailed them around making the roller blades wheels move slowly. 

"Can't,  CAN'T" he shouted falling back. Jaime cought him lifting him back to his feet. He walked into view letting Bart hold on to his out stretched arm. the boy was eye level now in the red roller blades. He chuckled. Bart looked down at his feet clinching harder onto Jaime's sweater as he was losing balance again. 

"Jaime" he said in a shaky voice. Jaime chuckled grabbing Bart's other arm. 

"Hey, Hey look at me" he said softly. Bart looked up surprised that he was now the same hight as Jaime. 

"Its ok lets take this slow ok" Bart nodded blushing a bit. Jaime looked behind him then back at Bart. He started walking slowly backwards. Bart tighten his grip feeling his legs wobble. He looked down at them. 

"Don't look down just look at me" Jaime told him trying to calm his nerves. Bart looked back up at Jaime. He stared into his friends chocolate brown eyes his blush returning as he got lost in them. The tension in his muscles leaving as he started to relax. He was in such a trance he didn't notice Jaime slowly letting go. He held on to the speedsters hands lightly before letting go. Bart was moving on his own giving the wheels a little push with his feet. It wasn't till Jaime moved out of his way that he broke out of his trance coming back to reality. He started panicking again realizing he was on wheels. He started wobbling again flailing his arms and slowing his movements. 

"J-Jaime" He shouted starting to fall. Jaime ran to him wrapping his arm around Bart's torso. But Bart was already falling hard causing Jaime to also fall underneath him. The two groaned then started laughing at the situation. 

"You al-right hermano" Jaime asked sitting up a bit. He still held on to Bart with his one arm.

"hahahaha ya I am good aw man that was totally mode" he laughed not making an effort to move from his spot on top of Jaime.

"What that was so crash literally" the two laughed again. 

"Sup losers" they heard a familiar voice call to them. Tim walked passed them looking down at a scanner. behind him was Garth on a pair of green roller blades. he held on to Tims shoulders loosely.

"Check me out I have my very own Tim mobile" he thrusted an arm into the air emphasizing he was using Tim to maneuver around the building. Bart and Jaime giggled at the sight. Tim scanned miss martion's bio ship then over looked the data sending it to miss martion. He turned and looked over at Jaime and Bart he raised a brow at the two. Jaime was sitting up fully using one arm to keep himself up while the other stayed wrapped around Bart's torso keeping him close while he sat in-between Jaime's legs. He stared at them for a little to long as they noticed he was doing so. the two looked down at Jaime's arm that was wrapped around Bart. They both blushed Jaime quickly removed his arm and Bart pulled him self away. 

"Its not what it looks like" Bart began face a deep red. 

"Ya he fell and I went to catch him but I was to late and we both fell" Jamie continued the same amount of red on his face. the two sat a few feet from one another avoiding eye contact. 

"Noted?" Garth questioned not sure what was really going on. Bart quickly took off his roller blades and stood up. 

"I think I am done today I'll see you all tomorrow at star city" he questioned looking at Tim. Tim smiled and nodded. Bart smiled back his face returning to its natrual peach colour. 

"Crash see you guys tomorrow then" he dashed off waving to Garth and Tim. Jaime stood up straightening his sweater. Bart ran back into the room as quickly as he left. He stopped right in front of Jaime making the Hispanic blush again.

"Thanks for the help maybe we can try again another day" he said shyly. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"ya any-time" Bart's smile widened. 

"Alright see you guys tomorrow"he said again this time waving at Jaime before leaving. Jaime gave a smaĺl sigh as he rubbed his neck. 

"I guess I should get going too, see you guys tomorrow" he put his hands in his pockets and started heading to the door. Garth and Tim watched him leave going over what happened in their heads. Once Jaime was gone Garth spoke up. 

"Those two like each-other don't they" he asked squinting his eyes. Tim chuckled. 

" 'Like' I am surprised they haven't banged yet" he looked at his scanner. 

"Dude" Garth laughed. Tim started walking forcing Garth to roll behind him. 

"Bat girl needs me" he said looking at the small email he got from his companion.


	4. Justice league vs teen titans

A/n: set before the movie but you know in that univers

It all started with a fashion magazine. Bart Allen was sitting around reading a fashion magazine about bad boys. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come home for a long time so he dug into Mrs.Reyes magazine pile. He flipped through page after page of muscular guys sitting on motorcycles. Some with lots of tattoos and some with mowhawks. He huffed and that's when the door clicked. He quickly sat up and turned to the doorway of the living room. A second later Jaime came into view. He stopped for a seconded then smiled at the speedster. "I'm glad you're hear I got sommmmh" before he could finish his sentince Bart had ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Jaime wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him closer. They both pulled away with satisfied smiles on their face. "Missed you two" Bart hummed. Jaime chuckled "you saw us yesterday" he pecked Bart on the lips "but we missed you to." They let go of one another slowly neither one of them wanting to break contact. Bart turned and started walking to the sofa. Jaime watched him walk. He rubbed his neck then bit his lip. "Uh listen Bart-" he started. Bart turned to him with a worried look on his face "uh Oh those are break up words." Jaime looked stund "no, no I don't wanna break up" he assured. Bart smiled in relief "good, then what's on your mind" he raised a brow at the scarub holder. "K your not gonna believe this" he walked towards the sofa. "But nightwing asked me to join this school for teen heros" he said enthusasticaly. Bart looked skeptical of the news "he asked you to join a school for super heros but he didn't ask me. I'm a teenager" he said defensively. Jamie picked up a few magazines and placed them neatly on the coffee table. "Ya but you also have four teachers kid flash, flash, the first flash, and tigress. Its a school for kids with no mentors" he turned to Bart. Bart smiled "Ya well you could us some guidens" he joked. Jaime chuckled "anyway" he took in a deep breath and his smile was gone. Bart stopped smiling as well "this school it's in jump city away from everyone." Bart sighed "including the program I'm in that allows me to stay in El Paso." Jaime shrugged his shoulders "at least it ends at the end of the year so you got like....six months left" he offered. Bart's shoulders sank at his boyfriends sentince. "Does that mean your going to jump city" he asked in a small voice. Jaime took a second before responding "Ya i am I think it be cool, I can finish my studys there and learn how to fight. I don't know if you've noticed but we're kinda bad in the field." Bart chuckled at him "Ya you are" he looked away from the two, to the pile of magazines. "I mean six months isn't that long, we can video chat and stuff. Heh bet you look good on screen carino" he smirked at Bart but it seemed the teen wasn't paying attention. "Bart" he asked. A flash of color replised Bart until he was standing in front of Jaime with a magazine opened to a specific page. Jaime raised a brow "uh mowhawks" he asked. "Yes I think you'd look good with a mowhawk" he smiled. Jaime raised both brows "I am not getting a mowhawk" he lightly protested. Bart pouted "ah come one" he lowered the magazine and smirked "I think you'd look hot with one. Plus it do things for me, good things" Jamie curled his lips as if debating. A mechanical beeping could be heard from behind Jaime. "What no" Jaime said in response. "but Jaime I'm not gonna see you two for six months" he whinned. More mechanical beeping filled the room. "Kaji da sounds like he's on board", "he is but" Jaime sighed. He stared at the ground as he listened to his companion. He looked at Bart "fine you can give me a mowhawk", "yes thank you Kaji da." 

******  
Jaime looked in the mirror after Bart had finished. It was weird seeing himself with just a strip of hair at the top. He ran a hand through it and smiled "this is weird." He turned to Bart who stood on the toilet. He shrugged his shoulder. Jaime looked at the mirror again. He ran his fingers from the top to the back making it stick up a bit. He turned to the door to give Bart some space to clean up the mess. He walked into the hall and over to his room. He felt the shaved part of his head as he entered the room. "This is so weird" he shook his head and made his way to his bed. His scarub started speaking. "Because I had long hair and now I have a mowhawk, it's gonna take some getting use to" he told. He heard the click of his door and turned around. Bart lend against the door as he bit his lip. "I was right that mowhawk does do stuff for me" he smiled taking a step away from the door. "Oh Ya why don't you come over here an show us what it does" Jaime smirked. In a flash Bart was in front of him kissing him passionately. Jaime brought his hands to Bart's side. Barts left hand rested on Jaime's shoulder as his right went through the hair on the back of his head. Jaime hummed in the kiss. Bart broke the kiss and pushed Jaime onto the bed. Jaime made a surprised noise and looked up at Bart who was climbing over him. "I like where this is going" he told. Bart kissed him before setting his pelvis on top of Jaime's. "Good her-man-oh" Jaime chuckled at the misspronouncation. Bart started moving slowly causing friction for the two. Jamie placed his hands on Bart's ass and gave it a squise. The speedster moved slightly faster at the surge of pleasure. He reached up and kissed Jaime again. This time they allowed one anothers tounge inside. There was no fight for dominance only a mutual desire for one another. Bart increased the speed of his grinding. Jaime moved his hands to the back of Bart's thighs. He caressed them through the jeans. He broke the kiss "you know what I hate" he asked breathlessly. "What" Bart asked just as breathless. "Your jeans" he smirked. Before Bart could say anything Jaime moved his hands to his side and flipped them both. Now Jaime kneeled in between Bart's legs. "Couldn't let me be in top could you" Bart smiled in defeat. Jaime leaned down, resting his cheek by barts ear lob. "Sorry couldn't help myself we just love having you under us" Bart moaned at his low voice. "Hmm then how can I resist, do whatever you want to me" he whispered back in his own seductive tone. Jamie raised himself up to look at Bart "Hmm carino I love it when you talk dirty." He leaned down and kissed Bart. He slowly let his hand travel from the speedsters shoulder to the button of his pants. He undid the button and let his hand slid inside. He cupped Bart through his underwear. Bart moaned in the kiss and Jaime broke away again. Jaime kissed his jaw. He moved his hand up and pressing harder in some places then others. He kissed his way down Bart's neck till he got to the place where his neck met his shoulder. He bit down on the spot making Bart cling to him. He reached his hand up to his boyfriends new mowhawk. He bit his lip as he started to grind into Jaimes hand. Jaime removed his hand from Bart's pants. He sat up and smiled down at Bart. Bart sighed "please don't make me say it" Jaime looked surprised at his words. "I wasn't going to I was gonna get some lubrication." He got off the bed and walked over to the shelf. "Oh" Bart said as he pulled down his pants and under wear. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor with his pants. He looked over at Jaime who was walking over to him pantsless. He smiled and took off his shirt. Bart bit his lip as he laid back down and opened his legs for Jaime. Jamie kneeled back down on the bed. He looked down at Bart. "Admiring my body" Bart teased. "I want you to say it" Jaime told him. "What no it's embarrassing" Bart couldnt help the smile on his face. "Oh come on do it for the mowhawk I know you like it" he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh that mowhawk looks so good" he whispered "fine." He took in a shakey breath then looked at Jaime with half lid eyes. "Help me Jaime I've been infected with a virus and you have the antidote" Bart said in a fake despite tone. "Oh what's the anitdote" Jaime chuckled. Bart rolled his eyes "your dick" Bart couldn't help the giggle that escaped his throat. Jaime opened the small bottle and coated his fingers with the liquid. He placed the bottle beside them and brought his hand in between Bart's legs. He rubbed his entrence first. Bart shivered at the cold touch then Jaime pressed one finger in. Bart gasped at the feeling. Jamie moved his finger around before adding another one. Bart moaned loudly as he started thrusting his fingers to better propare him. He looked at Jaime who had an expressionless look on his face. "Whats...haa matter bored" Bart asked jokingly. Jaime smiled at him "no just impatient" he responded. "Oooh don't be uuh you can haa fuck me as hard as you mhhh want" Bart had a hard time speaking. Jaime removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle. He poured the liquid on his own member and gave it a few pumps to spread it. He positioned himself at Bart entrence then looked at the speedster. "Careful what you wish for" he teased. "Oh I am always cahaaaa" Jaime started entering him slowly. Dispite the all clear he wasn't about to pound into his boyfriend mercilessly. He pushed inside till he was all the way in. He lowered himself so he could kiss Bart. Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime. He gave Bart a few more light kisses before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him. Bart clung tighter to him as he moaned. Jaime did it again and again creating a steady rhythm. He kissed his way down the left side of Bart's neck and bit him the same way he did on the right. Bart moved his head to give Jaime better access to his neck. He ran his hands down Jaime's back and onto the scarub. He caressed the scarub making it beep quitly and light up. Jaime moved and licked his ear. "He likes that.... he says scratch him" Jaime told. Bart lightly clawed at the scarub making it humm louder. Two blue tenticals emerged from the bottom and made their way in between Jaime and Bart. Jaime raised up a bit to allow them in between. He wrapped his arms under Bart for better support. The tenticals wrapped around Barts dick and started squeezing and stroking it. "Ah Kaji daaa" Bart moaned. In a act of pure jealousy for his boyfriend calling out the scarubs name Jaime started thrusting into Bart hard and fast. So hard in fact that the bed was shaking violently. "Ahh j-jaime" Bart moaned giving Jaime the satisfaction he wanted. "C-cant ah" he told breathlessly. "Estoy casi....joder" Jaime whispered. The lack of English told Bart that Jaime was close. He clawed at the scarub again making it quicken it's movements. Bart came hard at the rough movements from both partners. With the added pleasure Jaime felt from inside the scarub it wasn't long before he climaxes as well. He rode out is climax as he gripped onto Bart's shoulders from underneath. After he was done he laid on top of Bart to catch his breath. The tenticals retreated back into the scarub. The two laid on the bed trying to muster the energy to move. Jaime pulled out slowly then flopped down beside Bart. He was still kinda on top of Bart but in a way that he could lay sideways and look at him. Bart took in a deep breath as he stared at his boyfriend. "What" Jaime asked brushing some of Bart's hair back. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave. Miss you and that sweet, sweet scarub of yours" Jaime chuckled. "I'm gonna miss fighting for your attention" he chuckled. "What fight I love you both, no more, no less then the other" he snuggled closer to the two. "I know we love you too" he kissed Bart's forehead. He held him close knowing the speedster would fall asleep soon but he didn't mind. He loved talking asleep to the sound of him snoring. He closed his eyes ready for sleep when something hit him. He remembered Bart holding up a magazine from his moms pile, it was borderline porn with all the shirtless guys inside. "Wait why did my mom have that magazine" Bart hummed his lack of knowledge. Jaime shook his head slightly and continued to listen to Bart drift off.


End file.
